fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Galaxy of the Cowards: Episode 2
After I killed the giant bug, it was time to get my reward! I had to say goodbye and get the hell out of this planet, Aw man I have to wait another 8 days to get on Planet Murzaes! I mean I can tell him to meet him on another planet closer than 4 days, but I don’t think his answer could be a YES. Before getting out to the planet I had a strange flashback… But it was me with a person in China, it was weird, but I didn’t care too much. So I entered to my ship in my computer watching news of the galaxy, most of the news I see is just Xilzano’s “achievements”, his army and executions, I promised myself one day kill that bastard! He’s the responsible of extinct the human race and being like the dictator of the galaxy for 737 years! He’s been in power for 737 years! I hope that days happens… I hope... 2 days later I was sleeping in my when suddenly my ship stopped, what the hell? Why my ship stopped? Maybe some idiots wants to kill me because I’m a human, I get up in the bed and nothing! I checked the system and I think nothing stopped my ship! I felt something strange in me, it teleported me to a yellow planet, Oh great now I’m on a yellow planet with a desert with demons just waiting to eat me! Then I realized behind me I heard a voice “Greetings Radionatix”, I looked behind and it was Zilxano in his throne, “Derelinquas nos!” said Zilxano to the demons, the demons they fly to another part. Zilxano walking slowly and stands on a rock said to me: “For the first time in more than 700 years, now I have a human in front of me”, Zilxano laughed calmly, “But how is a human still alive these years? I can say the rumors where true, there’s still humans in this galaxy… Like you Radio, also I’ve never heard of a human with a strange name like you, and you appearance is interesting, you look like a plague doctor” said Zilxano. I was shocked that he knew I was a human, “So what? Are you here to kill me? Go ahead! You hate humans, and now I’m here”, I said, “I don’t hate humans, it was something that had to be done thousands of years ago”, Zilxano said, I was confused what he said, then I said: “Oh yeah?! If you extinct humanity then why you still killing people?! Your corruption in this galaxy in unacceptable! Many of the people your killing are innocent, they don’t want a ruler like you!!!” I said, Zilxano replied: “There’s a difference between ending a race and killing people ignorant, I am the true ruler of this galaxy! In this 737 years of power there have been 3 rebellions trying to overthrow me, but even with powerful warriors like you they can’t win a challenge against me!”, I was getting more angrier, “But enough! I teleported you here to give you a gift… Your life, Radio” Zilxano said, “My life?” I said, “That’s right Radio! I will let you live, and like I said, I don’t hate humans. You are one of the most powerful bounty hunters of all the galaxy, I might even give you a bounty some time. Some people hate you, but others they look you like a hero” said Zilxano, “I’m not a hero! I’m just a bounty hunter, a guy who kills or catch people for money” I said. Zilxano uses his power and he teleported me to Planet Murzaes including my ship! Oh well! I guess I can say it was helpful, and now I need to see Lofernan to give me the reward. I entered the cantina and I there was no one but Lofernan and his bounty hunters, “Sit down Radionatix”, Lofernan said, I sat on the chair, “I’m so sorry my dear Radio”, said Lofernan, I thought Lofernan was going to kill me or not giving me the money, I was wrong… I heard a huge explosion outside, my ship was destroyed by a three headed dragon with black skin and worse he was huge as hell! I went outside and there was like 10 ships pointing me with laser machine guns. But a huge ship lands, the gate opens, a Space Black Market Leader… Marnina Ornata! I hate her! She’s a powerful Yirnian leader! She always wants to kill me! “It’s been a long time Mrs. Ornata” I said, “Oh Radio! You’re coming with me” said Marnina, “How did you get a three headed black dragon?” I said, Marnina didn’t answer my question and their soldiers are taking me to the ship and Lofernan and his men too! 30 minutes later, I’m now imprisoned in this cell and their gonna take to her planet, Planet Ornata, Basically the Ornata Family owned 9 planets by themselves and she is the daughter of V’grenion Ornata, the most fearsome criminal and black market ever lived. While I was on the bed, I even see the three headed black dragon flying is space! I’ve never seen a giant monster flying in space! How can he even do that? Well… This is going to be long and boring. TO BE CONTINUED… Category:Fanfiction Category:The Galaxy of Cowards (series) Category:The Galaxy of Cowards Episodes Category:Radionatix's Stories Category:Universe 296